Rogue/Upgrades
Character Upgrades Sheer Stinginess- Your attacks cost less energy. (-25% energy cost) Fake Out- Your first dash through an enemy confuses it. (1.0 seconds of confusion) Dagger Toes- Increases your damage done by kicks. (+5 points of bonus damage) Keen Survivor- Recover more health when entering the next floor. (+5 health) High Stakes- Raises your chance of doing double damage with melee attacks. (+10% critical chance bonus) Low Blow- Extends stun duration. (30% bonus stun duration) Varoisian Moxie- Increases your maximum health. (5 extra health) Gift of the Savvy- All classes use less energy for attacks and abilities. (-5% energy cost) Ember Forge Upgrades 'Rogue' ''Dagger ''(standard attack) Default * Chipped Dagger - "This old dagger has seen plenty of adventures, worn from breaking countless locks." (This and all other daggers have the ability to backstab.) Upgrades * The Gutter - "Crafted by Fennfolk assassins. The edges of this knife are so sharp, it inflicts dire lacerations even when brushing against foes." (Dashing through an enemy hurts them.) * Blind Eye Skean - "A weapon commonly favored by mage-hunters. Its blade depicts a bloodied mockery of the Silver Eye." (Confers a chance to inflict critical strike damage upon magic casters and absorb their energy.) * Dancing Grass - "A famed dagger from the Ibharwood, home of the great stone trees. Its blade resembles a bundle of grass, swaying in the wind." (Reduces the energy it takes to dash or power attack.) * Atta's Bite - "Rumors speak of an ominous cult of web-worshippers led by a mythical spider deity named Atta." (Endows a chance to inflict poison upon an enemy.) * Mirage Poinard - "The remarkable engravings on this foreign weapon seem to vanish when one focuses their eyes on it for a closer look." (Bestows a chance to gain a faint stealth on dashing.) ''Boots ''(passive) Default * Leather Boots - "These boots have been Renee's valuable asset when it comes to dealing powerful kicks." (Power attack deals out a damaging stun strike.) Upgrades * Hush Slippers - "Jasim the Great, a powerful genie, granted these slippers to a traveling bard. They absorb sounds made by the wearer." (Grants a bonus to the duration of all stealth abilities.) * Giantstompers - "Forged by bitter dwarves smiths, they sought to bring their taller neighbors to a proper height through potent shin-kicking." (Empowers your kick, damaging enemies and launching them away.) * Whirlwhip Greaves - "A dire sandstorm once threatened a kingdom, but a sorcerous vizier cast a great spell to contain its power within a silken weave." (Endows a spinning kick that will stun and reflect spells in a circle around you.) * Slick Kicks - "Boots designed to twist legs and slam heads into the ground. Amusing to watch, painful to experience." (Lets you slide under and trip up enemies, stunning those you pass by.) * The Tormentors - "A vicious pair of boots devised by Fenn assassins, riveted with razor-sharp spikes made of blackened iron." (Replaces your kick attack with a stabbing charge.) ''Straps'' (passive) Default * Leather Straps - "A truly maneuverable rogue keeps everything strapped tight." (Allows you to dash through enemies and their harmful magic.) Upgrades * Oiled Armlets - "Armlets doused in self-repleneshing magic fish oil, allowing unfettered movement. Not even air will hinder the wearer." (Slightly increases your running speed.) * Black Cat Braces - "The Black Cats of Varois are a notorious group who rob nobility to the point of poverty, ever shifting the Varoisian political arena." (Confers a bonus to stealth and invisibility duration.) * Gnashers - "Fashioned from the teeth of cannibals, it is said the Gnashers will eventually turn against its wearer and devour them." (Grants a bonus to critical strike chance.) * Nullguards - "An artifact shrouded in mystery, the Nullguards seem to absorb a set amount of magical energy at no obvious consequence." (Absorbs one enemy magical attack per floor.) * Toadskin Cowters - "Despite its name, this item is simply cloth drenched in a myriad of toxins. Thankfully, the wearer is shielded from the business end." (Grants a chance to inflict a stunning poison when struck.) Category:Upgrades